The One Wurmple… That Stares at You… In the Afternoon
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: Genis Sage reflects on the most common pattern that occurs everyday with his unusual pet.


The One Wurmple… That Stares At You… In The Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon/tales of symphonia

Hi, my name is Genis Sage and lately, things have gone a little… weird. First of all Kratos and my older sister, Raine, have been doing many things together ever since Kratos came back from Derris Kharlan. I mean sure, Kratos came back from that giant ball of mana, but seriously? You get too emotional like that? Ehh, whatever. Then my best friends Lloyd and Colette becomes more than 'friends' which means they spend so much time with each other, that they keep forgetting I'm there, so it leaves me all alone. Until, _that_, happened.

One day while I was sitting on the couch in my house, which was in Iselia, I was waiting for time to pass. I had the urge to go out and do something… but what? So then I thought, a walk in Iselia Forest would help. After all, I am stronger than the last time I was there. So I got off the couch and walked to the forest. When I was there I saw the abandoned human ranch. The ranch reminded me of the times before I went on the Journey of Regeneration. It also reminded me of my best friend Marble, who was dwelling in the exsphere I was equipped with. Though she was just merely a soul nothing else, but still a friend. As I was walking through (while I was knocking out small monsters) I found a rather… unusual figure lying on the grass. It was small and looked like a bug, but with a pink-colored top and sharp stingers, which told me that it could be poisonous. I was ready to cast "wind blade" when suddenly it backed away. Then I thought, 'Hey, maybe this creature isn't hostile… after all I've never seen a creature like it.' Then I cautiously walked to it and picked it up, though to my surprise it didn't attack. 'Hey, maybe it isn't hostile after all! Wait 'til I show Raine this!' I thought to myself excitedly, so off I went back home.

"W-What is that?" Raine stammered.

I shrugged, "Beats me, but hey at least it's a new specie." I answered.

Raine shrugged as well, "Yes, I suppose… what would, you name it? And where did you find it?" Raine asked.

"I found it in the Iselia Forest," I replied, "As for the name I don't know, Probably 'wurmple' because of its skin structure and because it looks like a worm." I added.

"Why don't you keep it outside?" Raine suggested.

"What? Why?" I asked with sadness.

"Because we don't even know what they eat, and second of all where are you going to keep it?" Raine asked.

"Oh, I guess you're right" I said with thoughtfulness. Then an idea struck me. "But what happens if it rains? Or it wanders off?"

"If it's raining, then you could bring it inside. As for if it wanders off, how do you think it'll get over the fence?" Raine answered.

I pouted, "Fine."

"Good, now then, we'll begin research on it tomorrow, for now let's make dinner and get some sleep. After all, it is getting quite dark, don't you agree?" Raine said.

"Okay, let's make stew. Oh and you're not helping this time." I said.

"Uh… yeah… hehe…" Raine said, sheepishly.

After dinner that night I let the Wurmple go outside and closed the door. When I tried to go to sleep, I couldn't because I was too excited to start learning about the newly found specie. Eventually I fell asleep and woke up the next morning early. After breakfast that day, we went into the backyard and found the Wurmple chewing on our growing Kirima tree, which bore fruits.

"It looks to be enjoying the Kirima fruits," I said to Raine. She just nodded her head and continued to take notes. Later that day (which was around the afternoon) we gathered many information… except the time when it was staring at me and Raine for an hour straight… which we thought was hilarious. Finally when it was the afternoon of watching the Wurmple and its natural habits… though we think staring at us for an hour was natural, we conversed with each other that we should see upcoming events to see if it was natural or not. Finally we decided to have lunch, which was homemade pizza and bread. After lunch we went back outside to see the Wurmple was enjoying more fruits (which we learned later it liked almost every fruit we gave it) on the ground. After a while, it went into a bush, surrounded with trees and other undergrowth and curled up to sleep. We then headed back inside to let it sleep since it was probably tired the whole day.

Over the next few days, Raine and I continued to take in more notes. Later our friends like Lloyd, Colette, Kratos and everyone else, soon learned of what we were doing and why they haven't seen us for a while. They all thought that it was cool or boring, which just made us felt encouraged to continue with our research. Also, a continuous pattern that struck us was that it stared at us for an hour straight every day. The funny thing was… it was always in the afternoon… which furthermore struck us with curiosity and interest. Later it changed forms into a cocoon-like structure. It had a silver colored shell that looked like silk, so we named it a 'silcoon'. Then another few days, it changed structures into a butterfly-like form. It had pretty wings and patterns which me and Raine thought was breath-taking. So we decided to call it a 'Beautifly'. We were about to let it go until it didn't leave. It just wanted to stay with me and Raine so we decided to keep it. Later our friends came over and thought that Wur- I mean Beautifly looked so beautiful and cute. Though after all these long years Raine and I have continuously spotted our Beautifly staring at us for an hour… in the… afternoon…


End file.
